Burn me, so I can see how it feels
by neenichan
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are having an argument about how announcing yourself before entering a tent is pretty much necessary.


So, second work in this fandom! Special thanks to Looking For A Silver Lining for reading it beforehand and correcting any mistakes I made.

Hope you all enjoy it :)

**Burn me, so I can see how it feels**

Without bothering to wait until he was inside Clarke's tent, Bellamy had already started shouting angrily.

"I swear to God, Clarke – "

He didn't get to finish the sentence though, because as soon as he had crossed the threshold, he was interrupted by a loud shriek. He saw a flurry of movements out of the corner of his eyes and then her standing in front of her bed only wearing a shirt and panties and, well, a very deep red blush all over her body.

Huh. That was weird. Wasn't it the middle of the day? He threw a glance through the opening of the tent to make sure. Yes, the sun was shining outside. Maybe she had gotten blood on her pants? Might happen, as she was currently their only doctor. But then again, he hadn't heard of anyone getting seriously injured today, so that was more or less not an option. Also, a quick look told him that her pants looked just fine lying crumpled next to the makeshift bed.

Before he could think about the puzzle at hand any longer, he became aware that Clarke was shouting at him. How rude, seriously. Just shouting at people as soon as you see them.

He still decided to listen.

"–the hell, Bellamy! Have you never heard of knocking? You can't just come barging into my tent!" was what he managed to catch.

That was ridiculous. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. And here he thought she had a real issue to look that angry.

"Seriously, Clarke? What would you even do in here that I couldn't walk in on? Got your super secret lover stashed away anywhere? Don't be ridiculous!"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. She got this look in her eyes that told him in no uncertain ways that he was in deep trouble. Great. And he didn't even deserve this! He was just trying to tell her that her argument was invalid!

But she looked ready to blow, with her eyes shooting daggers and a frown on her forehead. So much fire in such a small person. He was always surprised that she couldn't set stuff on fire just by looking at it. Maybe she could though. He sometimes felt like on fire when she looked at him.

He was a bit startled when her voice came out sugary sweet instead of angry. He should have known better. Stupid.

"Could you please repeat that?", she said with a wide smile that made her dimples appear and the frown disappear. He was confused. She still had the angry eyes thing going on and the flush was still on her cheeks. Why was she being nice? The smile was making him flustered. Why did she smile at him when she was full out shouting just the moment before? It made him wary. He felt a nervous flutter in his stomach.

"Eh, well, I meant… I mean, I am sorry I forgot to knock, but it's not like you have a lot of things going on in here… and…"

Bellamy fumbled for words. Her smile was distracting him. There was a point to what he was saying, wasn't there?

"That's enough! I can't believe you!" She widened her stance and put her arms at her waist. Wait. That was her fighting stance. Not good. Why could his life never be easy? He had just wanted to come in here and put her into her place because she hadn't followed his orders about the amount of rations. He was supposed to be angry, not her. This was going all wrong!

"Listen, Clarke –"

"No you listen to me, Bellamy Blake! It is none of your business if I choose to entertain any people in this tent or not! It is not up to you to comment on my love life and don't act as if you know anything about it!"

She drew a deep breath. Oh man, she was not over with her little speech. What did she mean? Did she have guys over in here? He felt a bit unsure about it for a moment, but caught himself pretty quickly. Not like it even mattered to him. Nope. Because he didn't think about her and sex in the same sentence or even the same paragraph like, ever. Ok, maybe sometimes. But that totally didn't count, it was just exhaustion. So, never basically. Still, he couldn't help but throw in a comment.

"Princess, just the fact that you use the word 'entertain' tells me everything about whether you do have people over here or not."

He also threw a smirk in, for good measure. He just felt like this statement deserved a smirk. And he probably shouldn't have said that, he was quite aware of it. But really, it sounded more like she had private chess matches in here than anything else. Then again, maybe it would really _be_ entertaining to play chess with her, at least as long as she was half-naked like that… Bad brain. Think about rations. Think about survival. God, brain, get your priorities straight.

"You know what? You know _what_?!"

There she went again. Just great. He knew should have kept his mouth shut. What was it about her that made it impossible for him to do the smart thing? He could never resist to taunt her, even though he knew it was unreasonable. It was just so _fun_. And the look she got every time…just like now, actually. All outraged and _on fire. _He kind of wanted to burn a little. Just a tiny little bit to see how it feels.

"It is none of your business, if I have dirty fucking sex going on in here! Get it?"

Whoa, come again? His thought process came to a stuttering halt. What part of her story did he miss? Did she just say… No. No. As already mentioned, he could not think of Clarke and sex together. That never went well. Or, more accurately, he always felt a bit guilty afterwards. He couldn't have this kind of thoughts now. Not with her standing right there and looking so good in _just her shirt_. And she was still talking.

"– if I have mind-blowing orgasms in here and just don't want to share them with the rest –"

Orgasm. She had said orgasm. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes threatening him and her finger pointing at him. He was lost. His brain went to the places he had wanted to avoid thinking of. Too late now.

"It does not matter, if I choose to maybe go down on a girl or if I have a guy go down on me!"

Oh, hell. Please. He felt his mouth open without a sound coming out. _Please_.

"Or maybe I just want to nap in peace! I have a right to privacy and the next time, you will fucking knock! Do we understand each other?"

His mind was admittedly a bit glazed over now and he couldn't help but stare at her. Stare at her legs. Go down on her. Uh-uh. Whatever the hell you want, Clarke. Sure thing.

"Do we understand each other?"

She was still fuming and he was feeling really uncomfortable and confused. Couldn't she at least put on pants before talking with him about sex? Maybe she was right with this privacy thing. But damn, he hated admitting defeat to her. Strategic withdrawal sounded very promising.

"See, uh, Clarke, so I guess… I need to do this really important thing… like immediately. Right now. Get dressed, right? And then we'll talk, ok?"

With that he turned around and walked out of the tent. Like, really fast. But not running of course. That would make him look like a coward. He was not afraid of Clarke Griffin! Or of what she could do to him. He was sure it could be really pleasurable if she put her mind to it…

That's when he stopped dead in his tracks. If she had been taking a nap, why had she been so red in her face? And she had shrieked when he had walked in, how could she have done that if she had been sleeping? Wouldn't she have been sleepier in this case? What had she been up to? Had she been…?

No. No, no, no, no. Not going there.

_Damn_. His mind had gone there. Stupid.


End file.
